Reflections
by Charge the Cat
Summary: After the end of Sonic Colours  or Colors , Sonic and Tails share reflections on their adventures past, present and future. My first oneshot. Created while listening to the song Some Say by Sum 41.


**Just a quick oneshot that came into my head for no apparent reason while listening to the song Some Say by Sum 41.**

**Enjoy.**

Sonic and Tails stared up the side of the space elevator. The sky around the massive pole flashed with light as the Wisps disappeared back into their own corner of the universe, ending yet another adventure for the duo.

Then, it was all over. The wind whistled in the grass around the two adopted brothers as they stared after their latest batch of friends the pair had made, as if they would see another flash to signal a return party. After what seemed like an eternity and with no sign of the aliens, Tails sighed and seemed to visibly deflate, his ears and namesakes drooping.

"It's been less then a minute, and I already miss Yacker." he muttered, looking to his translator that he had worked so hard on, "And to think I never got to test this properly…"

He brought back an arm as if to throw it into the long grass, but a gloved hand caught his arm and stopped him.

"I wouldn't be so sure they aren't be coming back." Sonic smirked, releasing his friend's arm, "I think Yacker and the gang have had enough good memories to be willing to come back for a visit or two. When they do, I bet we'll need that translator again; I don't think Planet Wisp offers language classes."

Tails perked up and began to giggle at Sonic's comment, "I bet you're right." The two began walking in the rough direction of Tails' workshop.

"So what do I do with it in the meantime?" Tails asked, indicating towards the machine, "I don't want it collecting dust in my workshop basement."

Sonic stopped for a second and paused to cup his chin, "Is there any way you could save the dohicky separately off that thing?"

Tails' eyes lit up, "Of course! An external memory hard drive for the program! I guess I could hotwire one I have at home, this takes up a lot of gigabytes, and then I'll have to put a firewall on the program and-" he stopped once he saw Sonic's eyes swirling, "You okay?"

"Too… Much… Science!" Sonic gasped in fake dramatization. He brought a hand to his throat as if passing out from lack of oxygen, then stumbled and collapsed to the path, eyes closed and tongue sticking out.

Tails put his hands on his hips and frowned, "Oh stop it. It's not that bad." A sudden idea formed in his mind, and he smirked, "I could get started on my theory of chaos fission."

One of Sonic's eyes popped open, wide with horror, and he scrambled up quickly, "Oh… uh that's okay bud. I think I can survive in this world without it."

Tails chuckled. The two resumed their walk, stopping only to admire the scenery or trade thoughts of their latest adventure.

"Y'know…" Sonic began, stopping, turning and grasping behind his head, watching the sun slowly set, "Up there, I felt so carefree, as if everything I've done recently was irrelevant. All my stress was gone, and I could just run and stop Eggy, just like I was meant to…"

"You're starting to sound as if you're maturing mentally there Sonic." Tails pointed out jokingly, gesturing with his free hand.

Sonic flashed a grin and ruffled Tails' hair, "Nah, I'm always going to be the one with a mind of a ten year old. You've gotta watch out for me Tails."

"Oh, I already do." Tails pointed out dryly, with just a hint of a smirk, "Before we left, you forgot your rings on my toolbench again."

Sonic brought a hand to his forehead in mock exasperation, "AGAIN? I'm going to have to get those things stapled to me or something…" 

The two fell into silence until Tails had a thought.

"Say, what do you think Eggman's up to right now?"

"Oh, knowing him? Probably trying to figure out how to get back home, then extract some sort of plan for revenge." Sonic turned to the audience, "Which we all know will fail, don't we?" he added with a wink.

The two continued on, only stopping to look at a large and vibrantly coloured beetle, before they came to a rest in front of Tails' small workshop on the outskirts of the Mystic Ruins.

Sonic suddenly turned, "Y'know, I've beaten Eggman, I've got my best friend here, and beyond that door lies more chili dogs then I can imagine. Yet, I fell that something's missing…" he let his hand cup his chin as he pondered the thought.

"SONIKKU!" came a familiar shriek.

Sonic's pupils dilated, "That's what. Gotta go!" he yelled, before disappearing in a flash of dust. Not ten seconds later, a pink blur shot by as Amy Rose hunted down her "boyfriend".

Tails couldn't help but smile. As he watched the two hedgehogs disappear over the horizon, and his ears picked up Amy's calls of "MARRY ME!", he couldn't help but wonder what the next adventure would be for the pair. They had seemed to have done it all, yet he was sure Eggman wasn't down for the count. And there was no telling what danger might pop up next.

Tails shrugged. With Sonic on their side, the world had nothing to fear.

**UGH! THE CHEEZINESS! IT BURNS!**

**Hope you all like, and don't forget to press the button down there!**


End file.
